


First Day of Self Defense

by dontevenknowwhatiamdoing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing/pseuds/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro talks his boyfriend into taking a self defense class at the college with him.<br/>Which might not have been as great of an idea as he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Self Defense

John was rather excited to be taking a college class. It was only self defense, but still, he couldn’t help himself. He had barely started high school, but his boyfriend had insisted on John joining him in at least one of his class. So, John had picked self defense.

You could barely keep in your excitement as the day went by. Today was your first day, and you couldn’t wait for the class to begin. Finally, it was time to leave for class, so you got dressed and went to Dad to drive you to class. Once you got there you went in search for your boyfriend’s class. Finally finding it, you walk in and look around, but you can’t seem to find Bro. You locate a clock on the wall, and find out that you’re actually a bit early, so you go over to the teacher to ask about an add card (considering you still a high school student). He informed you that he would be handing them out after roll call, so you took a seat at the back wall, watching the door, waiting for Bro to walk in.Then, in walked Bro, wearing tight, spandex-y shorts and a tight work out shirt; both showing off every curve in his body with such confidence.

John could barely stop laughing at Bro’s surprised expression once Bro saw him. Bro hurried over to John kneeling down, and in a hurried whisper asked,

"John, what the fuck? You said we would wear this damn outfit too!" Johns eyes were watering with the effort to hold in the laughter.

"Oh fuck dude I didn’t think you would actually fucking wear it! Oh fuck, oh fuck!" John was clutching his stomach, trying to stop the pain tears steaming down from his eyes.

"You know what John? Fuck you." Bro got up and walked across the room to go sulk alone.

Finally the teacher took roll call, and afterward handed out the add cards. You put yours in Bro’s backpack. The teacher called for everyone to line up and he began showing the pressure points in a person’s hand, then told the class to get a partner and practice on them.

John went and grabbed Bro, and he grumpily complied. Bro took John’s hand and started pointing at each spot mumbling under his breath.

"Huh whats that Bro? Cant hear you~"

Bro looked down at John,”You’re a little shit, you know that?”

John looked up at Bro, “Huh? Little ol’ me?” John replied, bating his eyelashes, “Whatever did I do?”

"You know what you didn’t, you ass…"

"Bro I would be careful with all that anger. Keep in mind what your wearing. If I were to give you a boner, everyone would know~"

"You wouldn’t dare," Bro whispered, shocked.

"Oh really?" John took Bro’s hand, caressing it and pushing lightly on the pressure points, causing slight pain to Bro. Bro sucked in his breath and John smirked with satisfaction,

"This is probably the worse class you could have ever let me asked to join you in."

The teacher called everyone back together in a line and taught everyone each pressure point in the body, bit by bit. After each portion, would then have everyone partner up and practice.

John continued to try to slowly torture Bro with slight pleasure pain, but Bro was holding out. The teacher began teaching hip bumps, which John sorta found stupid. After practicing, the teacher told everyone to partner up and spar, using the techniques demonstrated. While sparring, Bro got a hold of John from behind and leaned in to whisper into John’s ear, “I’ll press all your pressure points,” then licked the back of Johns ear.

John could feel his face warming up.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why do my ears have to be so damn sensitive?!’ John thought to himself. John pushed his ass into Bro’s crotch and began rubbing. He looked over at Bro.

"Am I doing this booty bump thing right Bro?" Bro had a pained look on his face. John knew he finally had Bro, especially since he could feel the growing member against his own ass. But in the process, John also thought he could feel his own growing in response. Bro loosened his grip on John, allowing John the opportunity to get away from Bro, and then tossed Bro to the ground, climbing on top of him.

"Haha! Got ya dude!" Then John leaned in close to Bro, whispering, "Bro you should go to the restroom, I’ll follow soon after…" John got up, letting Bro leave and doing his best to hid his obvious boner. John counted to 5, then left after him.

They met up in the mens’ restroom, Bro looked nervous.

"John what if we get caught?"

"Then we should hurry up then!" John said as he pushed Bro into one of the stalls, locking the door behind himself. John quickly pulled down Bro’s tight shorts talking Bro into his hand, rubbing slightly.

"Whoa Bro! Barely getting started, and you already have pre-cum leaking out?"

Bro blushed, raggedly saying, “Whose fault do you think that is? All that rubbing and teasing in class, I’m already at my limit…” John smirked, kneeling down, and then taking Bro into his mouth, sucking, licking. John then cupped Bro’s balls into his hand, rolling them around gently. Bro’s breathing became labored till he finally came in John’s mouth. Some leaked out, but John quickly licked it up as he looked up at Bro. Bro’s face was flushed, slightly covered with sweat. Bro pulled John up, turned him around so John’s front was pressing against the wall.

"Wow Bro, so dominate. That’s kinda sexy~" Bro leaned into John’s neck, slightly nibbling there then moving to John’s ear, raggedly breathing into it then taking the lobe into his mouth. John moaned. Bro roughly pulled down the front of John’s sweat pants and began jerking him off as he used his other hand to reach up John’s shirt, slightly digging his nails into John’s chest as he brought his hand back down John’s chest. John’s breathing became more labored, moaning here and there till finally he came into Bro’s hand. John turned his head to look back at Bro smiling, content. Bro began adjusting his own clothing with his clean hand.

Bro sighed, “Well guess we should hurry back to class…”

"Yeah, I guess…" John said, taking the hand he had ejaculated into and licked a little bit off, "or we could say here for a bit longer." He looked at Bro as he took another lick.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story based off some stuff i talked about with a friend of mine in my own self defense class lol


End file.
